Twilght in London
by lauracullen
Summary: OK, so I just wrote this for no reason. What if the Cullens had never met Bella in Forks, and after a while they left Forks and moved to london? Edward and the other boys arent in the first bit coz I go to an all girls school.
1. Chapter 1

I was optimistic as I walked in through the classroom doors. Perhaps this would be the term when everything changed, and I didn't feel like an outcast anymore. Perhaps this time people would actually want to talk to me. 

The little voice in my head was saying _you think that every Monday _

That was true, but hey, a little optimism couldn't hurt.

It took me a while to notice the new girls, because they were surrounded by practically the whole class, but once I did, I couldn't take my eyes off them. Apparently, no one else could either. 

The first one to attract my attention was tall, taller even than me, and quite definitely the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had a perfect figure, and long golden blonde hair that waved down her back like something from a L'Oreal ad. In fact, all of her looked like something out of Vogue. There went my self-esteem.

The other girl was a complete opposite. She was tiny, nearly as small as Jessica, who had some kind of bone disease. Her hair was jet black and spiky, although I couldn't detect any gel. On first glance, she looked nothing like the other girl, but there were similarities. They were both pale, not just white; there skin practically _glowed_. They had the same colour eyes as well; golden brown. It was unusual colouring. And of course, they were both incredibly beautiful. 

Fantastic. 


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get a chance to speak to either of the new girls till the end of the day. Due to their extreme good looks and the casual way with which they carried their designer bags, they were instantly drafted into the 'popular' group, and were never on their own for a second. They didn't seem to like it that much. The taller one, who I learned was called Rosalie, simple sat in the middle of the group, not saying anything, and Alice, the pixie-like one, always seemed on the edge of it, as if she was trying to get away. Neither of them spoke much, except to each other.

In the last period, Chemistry, I was put in a pair with Alice, to 'help her along incase she doesn't understand.' Those were the teacher's exact words. I mean, I know I'm pretty good at Chemistry, but I was working to lose the geek reputation. Thanks a lot Dr Carling.

But, as it turned out, Alice was a genius. She got everything first time, and it was me struggling to keep up with her. 

"Could you slow down a bit?" I asked after a while. "I'm trying to write notes" 

She gave me a weird look.

"Isn't this what you do when you're partners with someone else?"

I thought about this for a bit, but it was probably true. I had been known to be a bit of a know-it-all. But it was a bit mean that someone had told her. 

"Um… So what school did you move from?"

It was the first question to pop into my head.

"Forks"

I stared at her, not sure if she was joking.

"What?" 

Alice must have seen my confusion. 

"It's a tiny town in Washington State. Don't ask me about the name, I don't know."

"Cool. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Oh god, my family's so complicated! Basically, I'm adopted, and so are my two brothers. Then Rosalie and her twin Jasper are foster children who live with us."

"And they moved over from America with you?" 

"Yes. Jasper and Rosalie were only supposed to stay for a year or two, then my brother Emmett started dating Rosalie, and I'm going out with Jasper. _Very_ complicated."

"Hang on, is this the Rosalie in this class?"

"Yes. The boys are at UCS. We're all in year eight"

"That's good. Do you like London so far?"

"Yes, it's great. My father, Carlisle was born here, so he's glad to be back."

"Ok."

I pored some nitric acid into a text tube.

"Are you going to the disco?"

"Sure. Wouldn't miss it"

Rosalie, Alice's model perfect sister was working across the room. Her head snapped up just then, and she hurried over to Alice. She walked across the room.

"Are you _crazy_?" She hissed into Alice's ear. "We can't go to the disco!"

"Come on, it'll be fun! Emmett's going to go"

Rosalie shook her head.

"Ugh. I'll get you for this"


End file.
